


Somewhere in time

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Oneshot, idk - Freeform, more like suggested fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk is a time keeper, one of the select few people chosen to protect the timeline. He has been sent out to investigate a series of domestic anomalies across time. Anomalies happen when people mess with the timeline, causing a single event to loop over and over. Anomalies are often solved by seemingly random actions. If the anomaly is solved, the time keeper is transported back to his own time.</p><p>But something seems to be off about this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in time

_"Somewhere in time_  
_I will find you and haunt you again_  
_Like the wind sweeps the earth_  
_Somewhere in time"_

Kamelot – The Haunting (somewhere in time)

\--

**Keeper’s log, day 01**

I have been sent out to investigate a series of anomalies across the timeline. I arrive in a small town near the sea called Yangnam-myeon in the year of 1947. It’s a bustling little place, run mostly by sailors and fishermen and other folk of the sea.

It takes me only two hours to find the first loop.

You never really get used to seeing loops. The first time I watched a bullet zip in and out of a person I nearly peed my pants. You get an eye for these kind of things after a while.  Inevitably, I get drawn to the docks, where I watch a man fall in and out of the water over and over. The man is built like a sailor, sporting broad shoulders and a wicked tan. His chestnut hair is messily cropped short above a worn out black tee and a pair of jeans. His face is weathered and rugged, stubble growing wild.

 He missteps and falls in between the docks and a boat, his skull hitting the side of the vessel with a sickening crunch as he falls in the water, and once more as the loop propels him back out of the water again. I hurry forward, and just before he slips I take hold of his shirt and yank him backwards. He ends up falling on top of me. Before he is even done apologizing I get taken back to my ship.

**Keeper’s log, day 02**

It is him. The man I saw at the docks. I do not know how this is possible, or if it is even supposed to be possible, but the man I see before me is clearly the same man I saw in 1947. Except now I am in Gwangju, in the year 2001. Not only is this on the other side of the country, but the man at the docks should be long dead by now. But it is clearly _him._ Wearing a crisp blue striped suit, clean shaven, his hair combed to the side with a horrendous amount of gel. Not a single hair falls out of line. He looks immaculate. It _cannot_ be him.

Yet it is.

The loop is so subtle I initially don’t notice it.

The man stands at a bus stop, seemingly studying the time schedule. He doesn’t move much, but I don’t think much of it, maybe he is just indecisive. But as time passes, buses come and go, and he doesn’t look away.

That’s when I notice it.

It’s a whisper, so soft you would miss it if you didn’t know what to look for.

_Find me._

At first, I think I must have misheard it.

_Find me._

He stands with his back to me, shoulders hunched.

_Find me._

I walk towards him and touch his shoulder, and he whirls around, eyes wide open, and the whisper is no longer quiet, it is a scream, a command, an order.

_FIND ME._

_.._

_SAVE ME._

**Keeper’s log, day 03, 04, 05**

And I find him. Again and again and again. Each time he has a different name, a different job, a different life, but it is him. Each time he stands at the center of the anomaly, always either the cause or the problem.

Never have I witnessed anomalies like this. It almost seems like they are targeted specifically at me. I think back at the look in the man’s eyes, pleading, begging. I shiver involuntarily.

_FIND ME. SAVE ME._

Three more times I find him. Three more times I save him. Never does he interact with me, not like that, but the scene keeps playing in the back of my head on repeat, like a broken record.

 

**Keeper’s log, day 06**

Back in my own time, I try to put it out of my mind by just following protocol. I dock my ship, I transfer my flight data, I gather my papers and I report to the commander. Strict, normal, easy.  I may or may not have left out the part where the anomaly talked to me directly. Strict, semi-normal, not that easy.

I can’t get it out of my mind.

I exit the commander’s office and walk aimlessly through the corridors of the Time Headquarters, my head too full to go home.

I barely notice when people pass me by. I barely notice when a Time Officer transports a man in handcuffs.

Just barely.

But something about the man in cuffs makes me pause in my step.

He looks familiar.

The broad back, the short cropped hair, the lean, tanned armed and the begging, pleading eyes.

_FIND ME. SAVE ME._

My breath hitches in my throat and my heart feels like it might leap from my chest.

It’s him.

It’s _him._

It’s really him.

My mind goes blank and I shoot forward.

Only people who mess with the timeline are brought in to the Time Headquarters where they get punished accordingly.

“Officer! Hi!” I flash my Time Keeper sigil and the Officer stops dead in his tracks. “I just got word from the Commander that I am to take the detainee straight to the detainment bay, so I will take it from here.”

The Officer looks startled. The Commander rarely gives any direct orders, but Keepers are higher in rank and he probably doesn’t dare question me. “Okay. Sure. Commander’s orders. He’s all yours.”

He hands over the man and takes off. _Shit_. I did not think this through.

I lead him into an outlying corridor where I push him against the wall.

“Who are you? Who sent you? And why are you here?” I hiss under my breath, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

The man simply laughs. “Oh, Minhyuk.” He says, his voice laced with affection, “It’s me, Hyunwoo. _You_ sent me. From the future. Because this is how we meet.”

“So you’re saying… future me sent you here to mess with the timeline so I can fix it and find you here?” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “That is ridiculous.”

“You said you’d say that.” Hyunwoo smiles. “Check my pocket.”

I sigh impatiently, but check his pocket anyway, finding a gold wedding band. “This is…. my grandmother’s wedding ring! How’d you get this?”

“It’s mine.” He says softly.

“..W-wait, so we’re married in the future?”

“Well, I don’t wanna spoil too much, but yeah, kinda.”

“Oh.”

\--

I bail Hyunwoo out, as a first time offender of a minor crime he gets off light with just a warning and a fine, of which I pay half.

We stand side by side in front of the Time Headquarters.  
“And now what?” I ask.

“You’ll see.” Hyunwoo smiles, and he walks off with a small wave.

Man, I really hate time travel sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the Monsta X fic bingo. My first prompt was Timetravel AU.
> 
> YO. Time travel is hard. ಠ╭╮ಠ I TRIED. It could've been fleshed out more, I know.  
> Anyway thanks to all the people who have been giving me so much love and support,  
> you're fantastic and I love you. ♥  
> Title comes from a Kamelot song.  
> unbeta'd as usual.


End file.
